


Jealous?

by Mikasi_Shadowstorm



Series: Differences [2]
Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasi_Shadowstorm/pseuds/Mikasi_Shadowstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Terrys have a rendezvous but they are not unobserved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know there is probably no such thing as the BBC shower room lol

There was something very weird about being dressed as Che Guevara and having a close friend dressed as Karl Marx climbing all over you and pretending to kiss and fondle you. Terry Gilliam found himself in just such a predicament. It was surreal, comical and yet somehow... arousing. They'd already done the take twice and now they'd have to go at it for the third time, and each passing second, Terry Jones got infinitely friskier. Gilliam was thankful they'd already shot the follow up scene of them in bed- post- well- um- post wherever this was leading. They set up for another take and Gilliam hoped that his growing erection wasn't visible on camera or worse yet to Jones. The cameras began rolling and once again Jones began regaling Gilliam's cheek with wet sloppy kisses. Suddenly though, Jones' tongue slipped into Gilliam's ear. The animator's reaction was impossible to hide as it sent a shiver through his body. The look of startled fright that crossed his face was priceless and just what they'd been looking for.

"Did they have to do that scene so many times?" Michael grumbled to John.

"Practice makes perfect." John shrugged. "Are you jealous?"

"No! What on earth would I be jealous of?"

"Gilliam and your best mate snogging and running their hands all over each other like wild primitives?" John snickered.

"Why would that make me jealous? No I don't want to know." Michael walked away from him.

"Right That's a keeper!"

Jones sighed, relieved, "Now i can get out of this bloody make up!" He left the room and headed towards the dressing area. Gilliam followed closely behind.

"Hey, Jonesy..."

"Yes?"

"You were awfully good at fake making out,.." Gilliam teased.

Jones laughed, "I'm not half bad at real making out either."

"With guys?" 

"Well... I've larked about a bit, yeah, who hasn't?"

"I haven't... much." Gilliam added the last part as he remembered his not so long ago encounter with John.

They entered the dressing room. 

"So you've done it? With a guy?"

"Yes... why so curious?"

"What's it like?" Gilliam asked.

"Exactly like with a girl if you mean it."

"Are you..."

"Gay?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe so. I have my eye on someone but I don't think he goes in for that sort of thing." Jones started undressing.

"Ah... So, um can I make a confession?" Gilliam bounced nervously on he balls of his feet.

"If you like."

"When we were uh- faking it... I uh- I kind of liked it... I kind of liked you..."

"Now this conversation makes sense!" Jones laughed. "You're curious and want to know what it's like without any strings right?"

Gilliam blushed and nodded.

"Well meet me in the shower in oh say five minutes after I've gotten this stupid make up off and you'll find out."

"Seriously? In the BBC shower? You're wicked." 

Jones went into the shower area and Gilliam pondered if he should take him up on the offer or not. In the end he decided he should. He felt really close to Terry J and trusted him completely.

Gilliam entered the shower room and saw Jones stick his head out. "Hello- you'll have to get undressed you know?"

The animator blushed again and slowly stripped off. He considered for a moment if he should go through with this or not. Jones stuck his head out again and smiled at him. Sometimes Jones forgot that Gilliam was older than he was because of the animator's youthful spirit. "Come on then..."

Terry G entered the shower and was greeted with a wet and handsome Terry J. Jones leaned in and kissed Gilliam gently. Then he began rubbing one of the artist's nipples between his fingers. Gilliam gasped at the sensation. Jones kissed him again more deeply and caressed his chest. Then he fondled his partner's genitals. Gilliam nearly fell over but caught himself on the shower wall. Terry J slid to his knees and licked the length of Gilliam's erection. As he proceeded to suck he used some of the soap lather to gently probe around his conquest's ass. Gilliam didn't try to resist and Jones slipped a finger inside him. "Terry..." Gilliam gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yessssss."

Terry sucked him expertly for someone who claimed to only larking about with other guys and by the time he managed the third finger Gilliam couldn't control himself. That's when Jones stopped and turned Gilliam around to face the wall. "Brace yourself."

The animator did as he was told and Terry J slowly positioned himself behind him, working his way inside gently. 

"Ohhhhh- Terry..." Gilliam moaned. "That's so good... Don't stop!"

"Don't worry I won't!" Jones cried back as he stroked Gilliam in rhythm.

They came almost simultaneously and Gilliam needed Jones to help him from falling over.

Terry J helped Terry G get cleaned up, but there was still some kissing and giggling. 

"You know what? I think I might be gay." Gilliam declared.

"I think you could be right." Jones laughed.

"Thank you. I mean that sincerely, not many guys would be so willing to help a friend discover something like that..." Gilliam became nervous again.

"Don't worry, I love you Terry." Jones kissed his cheek.

"Love you too." Terry brightened.

Michael Palin slunk out of the shower room, trying to forget what he had just almost witnessed, but had definitely heard. "Bloody Terry... been his mate for how long now and he's never offered to shag me..."


End file.
